Christmas Wish
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: All Rei wants for christmas is the one thing he can't have...Or is it? After all it is christmas the time of miracles. R&R Plz. Rated T to be safe.


_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
I hope you all are having a wonderful time with your familys and loved ones, mine all left me home alone Lol._

**Disclaimer:** (sigh) sadly even though its christmas i dont own beyblade

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to my flavourful Jellybean aka Iluvbeyblade. Heres to another randomly insane filled year. Cheers for being there.

* * *

Rei stared wistfully out the frosted window watching the snow falling. The team plus Kenny had all come to Kai's family cabin in Russia for christmas. Well cabin wouldn't be the right word per se, more appropriate would be castle.

Rei had began to think that maybe he should have gone to China instead and been with the white tigers and his village. He didn't think he could stand three weeks out here in the cold watching Tyson and Max make lovey dovey faces at each other and then make out for hours. At least they both had the other to keep them warm at night.

A heavy sigh left his lips, his breath frosted on the window. Closing his eyes he let his head drop forward onto the frozen glass pane, Everyone had already gotten what they wanted for christmas - even though it hadn't arrived yet. Except him.

Tyson had gotten Max and vice versa. Kenny got piece and quiet and Kai's high tec computer lab to tinker around in. Kai had gotten to come back to Russia and the snow. But he, Rei still hadn't gotten the one thing he wanted the most.

Christmas was tomorrow and he had gotten his friends all presents and they him, but he wished for the one thing he was sure he could never have. He lifted his head off the glass, his forhead cold and frozen throbbed lightly. He frowned at his own face reflected lightly in the window. The one thing he wanted, the one thing he could never have, would never except what he wanted. Would push him away if he told him.

With a tortured sigh Rei stood up and trudged wearily towards his cold room. He might as well get some sleep anyway no use to pine for what he knew could never happen.

Crimson eyes narrowed upon Rei's lithe form as he slunk dejectedly towards the stairs. He balled his hands into fists his nails digging into his palms, he was going to have exatly what he wanted for christmas, whether or not his present would be a willing participant wouldnt matter.

Smirking Kai slipped quietly from the room and moved slowly towards his bedroom he had a plan, one that he wouldn't allow to fail.

- - - - - -

Max and Tyson dived for the presents under the tree, excitedly searching out the ones addressed to them and ripping off the wrapping paper. Rei watched them, all excitement for christmas had left him ages ago.

His amber eyes turned automatically toward Kai, wanting to know if he was alright and having a good time. His golden heart was on auti pilot he couldn't help but worry about everyone else before himself. Kai looked content enough but something in his demeanour was off, something wasn't right with him and it made Rei worry about what it was and instantly want to soothe him.

Standing Kai silently and lithely walked over to Rei, each step rippling and flowing as effortlessly as water. Leaning down Kai whispered in Rei's ear, "your presents out here" giving Rei a long heated look Kai walked casually out of the living room leaving Rei to wonder why Kai's present couldn't have been placed under the tree.

With a furtive glance at Tyson, Max and Kenny who were all busy with their presents, Rei lifted himself out of his chair and followed after Kai with the grace of a predator stalking its prey. Kai was waiting at the foot of the stairs, when he saw Rei approaching he turned and walked calmly up the stairs well aware of his every movement, taunting and teasing as the neko followed wordlessly.

Reaching his room Kai paused and turned shooting Rei a heated possesive glance before he pushed open the door and entered his room. Rei shivered at the look Kai gave him as he followed Kai into his room, curious about what his present was. Entering the room he found Kai standing just inside the door his back to Rei.

Rei walked closer 'till he was standing just behind Kai and reached out a hand clasping Kai on the shoulder.  
"Kai?"  
"Look up" Kai's harsh voice ground out.

Frowning Rei tilted his head back and looked up. Tacked to the rook was a piece of mistletoe, with a startled gasp he realised that both himself and Kai were standing directly underneath it. When his gaze fell onto Kai it was to find him staring back heatedly, eyes like liquid fire staring hungrily at him.

Rei took a step back startled at the power and raw sexual hunger that emanated from Kai. Before Rei could retreat further Kai captured Rei's chin deftly inbetween his thumb and forefinger and pulled it towards him. Kai captured Rei's lips with his own in a fierce passionate kiss that melted Rei's insides.

Rei pulled back startled at the intensity of the kiss, Kai looked at him a wicked gleam in his eyes as pulled Rei firmly into his arms. "Do you like your christmas present? Or shall I return it."

Rei stared back at Kai defiantly, amusement dancing in the amber depths of his eyes. "I think you should return it, it seems...Defective"

Kai pulled back slightly from Rei with a roar of laughter, "I'll show you defective little kitten"

* * *

_Alrighty i stopped it there cos i was afraid of what i mite end up seeing if i continued it and i really really didnt want to scar my eyes. But im sure you can all imagine just what they got up to (wink wink)_

_Anyway i hope you liked it Jellybean Have a great christmas_

_Phoenix_


End file.
